


It's time to say goodbye to the earth and now my worthless life

by Deeshow_2020



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, suicidal tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wants to die. But Josh wont let that happen. Will Josh make it in time to stop Tyler or will he be to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to say goodbye to the earth and now my worthless life

The bathroom is locked. The lights were turned off. Tyler is in the tub with a blade and his phone. He's crying. He wants to leave this world.

 

He thinks that he is a failure to the world. He thinks that he is weak, ugly, and worthless. Tyler is tired of living. He just wants to be gone _._

 

He unlocks his phone and went though his contacts looking for someone to talk too. He saw Josh's name. Tyler clicks on it.

 

Tyler: I feel like a failure to all my friends and family

 

Josh: Well you shouldnt bc thats not true

 

Tyler: Yes it is and you know it

 

                    Josh: Can you stop no it's not true

 

Tyler: No Josh...i dont feel like im good enough for everybody

 

        Josh: Stop Tyler you have people who                                      care and love about you.

 

Tyler shakes his head. He knows Josh is just saying this to make him feel better. He took his blade to his skin. He slowly drag the blade across his wrist. The pain was horrible but Tyler thought it was the best thing in the world.

 

Tyler: Yeah right they only act like that bc they know its the right the to do

 

                                    Josh: Tyler thats not true

 

Tyler: Yes its true and i knew it

 

                                           Josh: Its not so stop

 

Tyler felt his blood running down his forearm. He could smell the iron from his blod. He drag the blade across his wrist again making a bigger cuts.

 

     Josh: Tyler please dont do what i think                                                         you are doing

 

                                                 Josh: TYLER

 

Tyler: Sometimes i wonder if i die will it take away the pain i have cause in people lives 

 

       Josh: Tyler stop..STOP saying those                         things RIGHT NOW TYLER

 

Tyler: Why you care im just a failure

 

Josh: You have ppl who love and care about you please don't do this

 

Josh: Tyler no you are the best thing in the world

 

Tyler felt himself going dizzy. He felt his body getting weaker and weaker form blood loss.

 

Tyler: I just want someone to take my life so i dont have all this pain inside of me

 

Josh: You have people who can help you get through this Tyler you can get help for this

 

Josh: Tyler please

 

Josh: Don't do this

 

Tyler: I don't think people could help me right now 

 

Josh is in his room. Laying on his bed. He knows how Tyler gets when he is like this. Josh wants to drive to Tyler's house but he knows that Tyler would try to stop him

 

Josh: Think about your mom and dad the sadness they will have if you are gone

 

Josh: Tyler please

 

Josh: Tyler lets just talk

 

Josh starts to get worry. He just wants to jump through his phone and hug Tyler. Josh notice that his phone is on 1% and Tyler isnt texting back. 

 

Josh: My phone is on 1% look everything is going to be okay I promise I love you like a brother everyone loves and cares about you please just talk to me you're scaring me

 

Tyler reads Josh text. He felt bad for scaring Josh but he never meant to hurt him. He only meant to hurt himself. He just have to lie about his feelings hoping that makes Josh feels better.

 

Tyler: Im okay (i promise)

 

Josh jumps from his bed and grabs his charger to charge his phone. He couldnt believe that Tyler just text that. 

 

Josh: Tyler i know you're crying i know that you are in your bathroom with the door lock with the lights turn off. I know you are cutting yourself right now and i want you to stop. And don't you dare act like I'm stupid I freaking know what you were in there doing Tyler

 

Josh: Tyler im coming over and you better not be dead. Tyler i love you dont die on me PLEASE

 

Josh ran out his house and to his car. When he got in he drove 100 mph. He is driving over the speed limit each is 60 mph. But he dont care he needs to save Tyler from himself.

 

Josh made it to Tyler's house. Luckily Tyler's parents gave him a key just in case something went wrong with Tyler. He unlocked the door. The lights were turn off. Josh quickly but quietly walk up the stairs looking for Tyler.

 

He went into Tyler's room and Tyler wasnt in there. Josh went to the bathroom. He tried to up the door but its lock. Josh ran down stairs to get a knife.

 

Tyler felt his eyes getting heavy. His head felt so light headed. He felt his soul leaving his body. The last thing he saw and heard before his eyes close. Was the lights turned on Josh screaming his name and Josh's sadden face staring at him. 

 

* * *

 

Josh is sitting in a chair while holding Tyler's hand. They're in the hospital. Tyler have been in a croma for about the past two weeks. Tyler's parents beg Josh to go home and get some rest. But Josh refuse to sleep until Tyler wakes up.

 

A knock came from the door and a nurse walks in.

 

"Umm Josh" a nurse said

 

Josh looks at her. His eyes were droopy from the lack of sleep. His eyes were blood shot red from crying. His face looks so pale. 

 

"Yes" He asks her.

 

"Josh im sorry...but we have to pull the plug"

 

Josh just stare that the nurse.

 

"What...What did you just say"

 

"Im sorry but we have to pull the plug Josh" the nurse slowly walks to Josh and put her hand on his shoulder "Tyler isnt waking up Josh...we need to do this im sor-"

 

"No" Josh quickly got up and stare into the nurse's eyes "NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT TYLER WILL WAke u-up...hh-he *sniffle* will"

 

Josh drops to his knees but he still holding Tyler's hand. Josh knows that the nurse is right but he wouldnt let her pull the plug.

 

"Josh..." 

 

"Can you...please l-leave...*sniffle* us...alone...alone" Josh asks while getting back in his chair

 

The nurse nods then walks out.

 

Tyler...please...wake up *sniffle* i bbb-beg of you...PLEASE WAKE UP..." Josh pleaded

 

Tyler laid there lifeless. Josh sighs. He gets up to call the nurse to pull the plug. Before he could press the button he heard someone calling his name. 

 

"Tyler..." he said while turning around. Josh runs to Tyler and hug him.

 

"Josh...im sorry" Tyler said in a whisper. His voice sound dry and hurt.

 

"Dont apologize..im just happy you are alive" 

 

Josh pulls away from Tyler. He gave Tyler a toothy smile. Tyler gave a small smile back but its the brightest smile you have ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mini story because i wanted to write something thats is really close to me. The texts for Tyler are exactly the things i texted to my friend and when Tyler say Josh i actually used her name when i text her. I hope you like it. And have a wonderful day.


End file.
